Relationships Can Be So Hard
Relationships can be so hard is the third episode of Season 1 (and the third episode overall) of Omega X's Amazing Adventure Show. Synopsis Jake the Dog falls in love with Breeze Willowheart, but then discovers that she has a sort of relationship with Omega X. Plot The episode starts with the Flaming Heroes (for all those who missed the last episode, they're the main characters) watching TV on their house's Living Room. Suddenly, from the Omega X World Gateway (a gateway on their house's wall shaped as a window), Jake notices a girl walking on the street. Jake asks Omega X about her, and he answers that she's called Breeze Willowheart. Jake asks again about how they met, and he replies that they're classmates in high school. Jake jumps through the window (which takes him to Omega X's world) and meets up with Breeze. They say hi to each other, and Jake starts flirting with Breeze, which makes her feel uncomfortable. She then says she has a meeting to attend to and runs away. Jake is deeply sad, but when he returns to the house he notices that Omega X isn't there. Jake asks the team about Omega X, and Mordecai replies that he went to his own world for a meeting he had to attend. Jake adds up the facts and discovers that Omega X and Breeze are way too close friends. He gets angry and returns to Omega X's World. When he arrives, he gets to the nearest coffee shop and, as he suspected, he finds Omega X and Breeze chatting there. He spies on them, real angry. In the end, when Omega X and Breeze are walking on the street, he reveals himself, which scares Breeze. He claims that he loved Breeze and wanted to be her friend, but that he's now angry at Omega X for taking her away from him and challenges him to a duel, the winner taking Breeze. Omega X accepts and then whispers Breeze to run as soon as Jake's distracted. Jake stretches up to Omega X and grabs him by the neck, leaving Omega X somewhat defenseless... until he kicks Jake in that "painful part of the body", which makes Jake release Omega X and protect that part. Omega X then takes that chance to grab him and throw him away, which allows Breeze to escape. Jake and Omega X then fight in awesome battle sequences with epic fighting moves from each, until they both fall to the floor. As they almost faint, Jake then discovers that Breeze is missing and shouts, which prevents Omega X from fainting. As they argue, a female shout is heard from a few streets to the north. Breeze is being robbed! Omega X and Jake decide to cooperate to save Breeze. After beating up the thieves, Omega X properly introduces Jake to Breeze, and she understands what Jake feels for her. She tells Jake that Omega X and her are just friends, and asks Jake if he wants to be just friends with her too. Jake nods and Breeze smiles. Omega X says that it's now done, and Jake and he return to their house. Jake asks Omega X if Breeze and he were truly "just friends". Omega X nods and then winks to the screen. A "The End" sign shows.